Legends
by Bixata
Summary: Fifty years in the future, someone at the SGC learns just how far SG1 is willing to go not to leave anyone behind. Some legends really never die. Series of oneshots from people that are saved by the spirits of SG1. SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Legends**

The first thing they tell you about this command is we don't leave our people behind. It's a legendary and time-honored tradition that was ingrained by our founders, the original members of the flagship team, SG-1. That designation was retired when its first commander, Jack O'Neill, passed away of natural causes. The flagship team became SG-2. Beyond that, there is no favoritism. We all play our parts, our numbers are nothing more than that: numbers. And I'm a proud member of SG-17, science team.

We hear the stories all the time, how SG-1 saved the world countless times, how they became the voice of Earth across the galaxy, making powerful allies like the Asgard. How they finally defeated the goa'uld freeing this galaxy of their evil domination. How they ended the reign of the replicators. How they united this world with a common goal: humanity.

Their picture hangs in the General's office, where they smile over his work, even the stoic Teal'c. You can find them in the science labs, the history department, even the mess where there's always blue jell-o, chocolate cake, and coffee waiting for the heroes of SG-1. There's a plaque at the base of the ramp, dedicating the Stargate to them, the doorway which they opened to other planets, to other galaxies.

Some swear they still roam the halls of the SGC. Samantha Carter has been heard in her old lab, spouting off theories of inter-dimensional travel and time distortion. She's always interrupted by an annoyed Jack O'Neill who playfully tells her to get a life, or invites her fishing, or orders her to get some sleep.

Daniel Jackson can be found in his old lab, leaning over the table with coffee in hand, reading from some old artifact, mumbling out loud to himself in a foreign language that nobody has been able to understand. He, too, is often interrupted by O'Neill who forcibly removes him, dragging him out the door where they disappear, arguing about Daniel's eating habits. The pair is frequently found in the infirmary, one of them stretched out on a bed while the other sits next to him in a chair. They each have a bed dedicated to them, apparently an inside joke that they were always winding up in the infirmary with one ailment or another.

The entire medical wing is dedicated to Dr. Janet Fraiser, but she has yet to show herself.

Teal'c is a rare sighting. Sometimes he's in a meditative state of kel'no'rim, other times he's sparring with O'Neill in the rec room.

But by far, the favorite sighting is the four of them, seated around the briefing room table with George Hammond at the head. Carter is always next to O'Neill, who is at Hammond's left. Daniel is across from O'Neill, Teal'c beside him. They all look very serious until O'Neill cracks a joke and Carter smiles down at the table, Daniel rolls his eyes, Teal'c appears confused, raising his right eyebrow, and Hammond looks amused with the trace of a smile on his grandfatherly features. O'Neill looks very pleased with himself, like it's his mission in life to keep them happy and he has just succeeded.

They always disappear after looking up as though they've heard a sound and turn to the window where they can see the gate. Then they jump to their feet and vanish as they run to the stairs heading down to the Control Room. Running off to save the world, no doubt.

When I first arrived here and heard the rumors I didn't believe them. I'm a pragmatist, a realist. Scientifically speaking, I knew they couldn't really be here. They had all died years ago. Samantha Carter was the last to go after a long and healthy career. Brigadier General Carter. Her father would have been proud.

I don't believe in ghosts. Nobody here really does, but they can't offer any better explanation for the familiar voices echoing through otherwise empty hallways, or the sense of peace one feels in the presence of these strange apparitions. There is nothing to fear when you see SG-1. They don't leave their people behind.

I learned this firsthand.

It was my seventh mission on SG-17, when we were attacked by unknown hostiles. I was separated from the team and a local equivalent of a bullet to my left shoulder left little doubt that I wouldn't make it. But my team didn't leave. They fanned out in defensive positions, holding back the attackers.

"He doesn't look too good, sir. We need to get him back to Earth."

The voice of Samantha Carter rang in my ears, but I didn't know who she was at the time. I thought maybe I'd blacked out and a rescue team had been sent in.

"I see that, Carter," came the voice of O'Neill moments before he appeared, kneeling in front of me. "You need to move, Captain. They're waiting for you. They can't hold them off much longer. We'll cover you. Get back to the 'Gate."

I gaped at him, of course.

Teal'c stood beside him. "Perhaps we should warn the others."

Daniel Jackson came next, standing behind O'Neill. "I don't think there's time for that."

"They won't leave him behind." Carter insisted, standing close to O'Neill who was still before me.

O'Neill's eyes pierced mine, gazing into my soul. "Get up, Captain. That's an order. You're going to make it if I have to carry you on my back. Go. Run. We'll cover your six."

I was so stunned that I followed his orders and got to my feet, staggering towards my teammates across the open field. SG-1 ran alongside me, weaponless. O'Neill was at my side and I could have sworn I felt him touch my elbow, urging me forward.

I don't know how I made it without getting hit as bullets showered around me. My team watched horrified as I stumbled towards them and finally crashed to my commander's feet. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the strong, casual voices of SG-1.

"He's going to make it." Carter said.

"I'm confident." Daniel agreed.

"Me too," said O'Neill.

"As am I," agreed Teal'c.

And I knew I'd be okay.

---

I woke up in the infirmary, but there was nobody there. It must be late.

"Hey," said a quiet voice and I turned to see the calm face of Jack O'Neill who sat the in the chair beside the bed. "Glad you made it."

I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to. I was speechless. This was Jack O'Neill, a man who over fifty years ago had led Earth out into the galaxy, a national, inter-galactic hero. A man who had died twenty-five years ago.

"You've got heart, kid," he said. "Don't ever lose that. Mark of a true humanitarian. We're proud of you."

SG-1 was proud of me?

Then he grinned. "Next time, try not getting shot. That's my job."

"Jack, leave the kid alone." The voice came from nowhere but O'Neill turned his head and smiled.

"Just keeping him company," he whined good-naturedly. "It's lonely and boring here."

Sam Carter appeared next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll take good care of him, sir."

O'Neill touched her hand, still smiling up at her. Then he looked to me. "Yeah. He'll be okay. Just waiting for his team to show up. Doc sent them away an hour ago."

"She's as bad as Janet. She used to order me to sleep for hours while you were recovering."

"Don't I know it. I had to threaten her with extraordinarily awful behavior in my next check-ups if she sent me away from you or Daniel."

"I always wondered how you managed to be there every time I woke up."

"I'm good at manipulation." He smirked.

"Yes you are, sir. Very good at getting what you want."

He glanced up at her. "Sometimes it takes a while." And he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

They disappeared after that as my team walked in. They asked me how I was doing and I whispered that I was fine.

"How did you do it?" My commander asked. "How did you get the strength to make that foolish run?"

I smiled sleepily as I responded. "SG-1. Wouldn't leave me behind."

They glanced at each other as I drifted to sleep while the voice of O'Neill rang in my head. "That's right, kid. Get some rest. Your team is here for you."

"Come on, Jack," said Carter. "We have to go back."

"I know, Sam. Dad's expecting us right?"

"Yep. He and Charlie said they have a surprise for us. And you know how Mom gets when we're late."

"A surprise? Maybe some time to ourselves?"

"I'd like that."

"Fishing in Minnesota?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha."

"Excellent. Did I ever tell you I love you, Samantha O'Neill?"

"Everyday since our engagement."

"Right. Does it get old?"

"Not when you say it."

"Good. Because I'm going to love you for all eternity."

"That'd be nice. I'll love you forever, too. Always."

"Excellent. Let's go home, Sam."

"Daniel and Sha're and Teal'c and Drey'auc are coming over. Janet's busy watching over Cassie and the grandkids."

"I love happy endings."

And they were gone, and I knew they were real because in all the fantastic stories about SG-1, of their exploits and devotion and honor and sacrifices…Nobody has ever said that Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter were in love.

When I awoke the next morning I looked through the old records and sure enough, not two weeks after he retired from the Air Force, retired Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was married to Colonel Samantha Carter.

And in my eyes, they were more than heroes.

They were family.

And despite the danger of our work, the unexpected threats we may face, I felt safe knowing that SG-1 would always be there to watch our backs.

It's just what they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, _Legends_ was a one-shot, but I loved the story idea so much that this just sort of fell together. _Heroes_ can be a stand alone, and follows a different character from the first story, and tells her own story.

**Heroes**

I don't believe in ghosts. Not many people really do anymore, at least not at this Command. We've all seen too many crazy and real things to give any stock to the supernatural. There's a scientific explanation for every phenomena we've seen, even if we may not understand it with our level of technology.

We've learned we're often wrong when it comes to science. There's always something more, something deeper, some greater power at work that we've never had the capacity to understand yet we accept it as a given.

Which is why we all accept the visions of our past, the comforting presence of those who are no longer with us yet have never left our hearts or the heart of this Command.

We call them SG-1.

Their exploits were legendary even in their day when the world was still innocent and in the dark, safely blanketed in ignorance while a select few brave souls were given the task of defending Earth from all foreign threats yet maintaining the secrecy of their duties. The unsung heroes, sacrificing their lives again and again for the good of the planet, for all mankind, and asking nothing in return.

It's been 72 years since SG-1 first led Earth out into the galaxy, since Colonel Jack O'Neill convinced a warrior slave called Teal'c to defy his God, and Doctor Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter discovered that humans could travel to other worlds throughout the galaxy, that the possibilities were limitless.

It's been 72 years since the most famous team in the history of the galaxy was born, as close as family, bonded through adversity and pain and joy, nothing on their own yet everything together.

SG-1 passed on many years ago, perhaps continuing their adventures in the next life, always moving forward, seeking new experiences and challenges with a thirst for knowledge and a passion for helping others.

Jack O'Neill was the first to go, leaving behind his devoted wife and friend, Samantha Carter-O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were as much a part of their family as blood relatives, a family of choice and stronger for it.

Together, they saved the galaxy, they defeated an enemy that had ruled unjustly and by oppression for many millennia. In less than a decade they defeated the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Ori, and many others.

They were by no means alone in their battle, yet they were always in the thick of it, the first to put themselves at risk, to do what needed to be done. Even as the teams changed, as Colonel O'Neill became Brigadier General, then Major General O'Neill, SG-1 was always SG-1. The spirit was always the same, no matter who wore the patch.

That's all that remains of SG-1, that unbreakable spirit, that attitude that they could take anything that life hurled at them. And at the very center of everything that is defined by SG-1 is the fight never to leave anyone behind.

It is the fantasy of many children to be like SG-1. My son becomes Jack O'Neill, proud and confident, calculating the risks and saving his best friend, who has become Daniel Jackson, from the neighbors who paint their foreheads with black face paint and throw snowballs in a steady onslaught. My son drags his friend behind their small snow fort where their friends, brother and sister who become Teal'c and Samantha Carter, wait for them, laying down a cover fire of snowballs to defend their teammates retreat.

And I am proud that my son has chosen such a great man to look up to, to admire and follow in his footsteps. And I am equally glad that his best friend admires the great Daniel Jackson, and together they can help each other through the day.

I owe those men my life. And not because of past heroics, learned by word of mouth and history lessons in school. No, I owe the men personally, for they saved my life, in more ways than one.

I have lived in Colorado Springs my entire life. My house was not far from the O'Neill estate, the rustic cabin in which he resided for his nine years in Colorado Springs involved in the Stargate Project having been preserved for posterity. Many tourists travel here from around the world to walk through this landmark of history, and I am sure that if Jack O'Neill were alive today he would be a little more than creeped out by the idea. I am told he was a very private man. I've never been there myself, choosing to respect the sanctity and privacy of his home.

But I often imagine him driving by my own house on his way to and from work. He would have passed right by our front door.

It is a well-known fact that SG-1 still resides within the halls of Cheyenne Mountain, that their essence, their spirit has never left. You can hear their laughter through the walls, see them running to the Control Room, or stepping through the open wormhole of the Stargate. I swear that I have seen Jack O'Neill dragging Daniel Jackson by the scruff of his collar into the commissary, with Samantha Carter laughing helplessly in their wake while Teal'c frowns and raises his right eyebrow in amusement or confusion.

We're told when we first arrive to expect these sightings, and nobody ever believes it until they witness it for themselves. There are many theories for why these spirits seem to remain, and whether they are the true spirits of the men and women who once roamed these halls, or simply manifestations of our own creation, a desire to be linked to our past.

Personally, I believe with all my heart that they are truly with us. I was just a child when Daniel Jackson passed away, not even alive yet when Jack O'Neill moved on, and yet I have met them both. I saw them before I ever set foot within the halls of the SGC.

They saved my life.

* * *

It's a scary thing to wake up and have no idea where you are. It's even scarier when you're all of seven years old. And it's even more terrifying when the man you remember seeing just before falling asleep was not your father, or a relative, or a friend of the family. 

It's even more mortifying to realize that you're hands and feet are bound and your mouth is gagged. At seven years old I didn't understand what this meant, just that I was not free to move around.

I remember crying, sobbing into the cloth tied tightly between my teeth. I was so scared, I just wanted my parents to hold me, to whisper soothing words into my ear and kiss my tears away.

"Hey Sweetie."

A man appeared before me, but for some reason I wasn't afraid. He had a friendly face, like my grandfather, but he seemed much younger than grandpa despite the gray in his hair. He was wearing green pants and a black t-shirt, and he was kneeling in front of me, his right knee down on the ground, his arms resting on his left knee which was up in the air near his chest.

"Hi," I innocently replied through the gag in my mouth, and he seemed to understand me perfectly.

"My name's Jack. I'm here to help you. You're very brave, you know that?"

I nodded my head, blinking the tears out of eyes to focus on this kind man who was here to help me.

"Your Mom and Dad are very worried for you. We don't want them to be upset. What do you say we get you out of here?"

I nodded again. I wanted my Mom and Dad.

"You need to be very brave and do exactly what I tell you to do, okay? You have to be very quiet. There are men outside who could hurt you, but I won't let them, okay? You can trust me."

I nodded again. I did trust him, I trusted Jack.

"You need to crawl towards me. There's a piece of glass here that you can use to cut the ropes on your hands. But be very careful, it's sharp, I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?"

Obediently, I snaked across the floor, wondering why he didn't just cut the ropes for me, but then I figured maybe he wasn't allowed for some reason and I didn't think about it anymore. Just as I reached the broken glass another man suddenly materialized next to my friend Jack and I stared at him.

"Hey Daniel. Are her parents okay?"

"Not really, but they're strong. They're helping the police as much as they can, offered to pay the ransom, organized search parties. I tried to reassure them but you know how it is."

"Yeah. Maya, this is my friend Daniel. He's here to help, too."

That's when I recognize them. Everyone on Earth knows who Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are. Daniel passed away last year and it was a very sad day for the world. I remember it vividly, like my mother remembers the day that Jack O'Neill passed away about a decade previously.

"SG-1." I mumble excitedly through the gag, almost forgetting that I have been abducted, restrained, and am now seeing and hearing two dead heroes. And not bothered at all that I never told them my name.

"That's right. We're members of SG-1." Daniel confirms with a smile. "So you know we're here to help you."

"Now pick up the glass and start slicing at those ropes on your hands, Maya." Jack tells me. "Careful," he whispers as I grab it by the edges. He puts his hand over mine and I can almost feel the warmth of his palm though I can't feel his touch. He shows me how to hold the glass fragment properly so that I don't slice my fingers, and my hands mimic his movements as he indicates where I should slice on the ropes. "You're very brave, Maya. Daniel and I are very proud of you. You're doing great."

A few minutes later and the ropes fell to the floor with only a little trail of blood on my left thumb. Without prompting I pulled the gag out of my mouth and silently cut away at the ropes on my feet.

"Sam would love you." Jack whispers, and I look up and see his eyes are glistening with affection, and I hope it's for me. Looking back on it I know it was also for his wife, though not many people knew about the extent of his relationship with his former second-in-command until recently.

At the time, I knew he was talking about Samantha Carter, and I felt an indescribable warmth wash over me thinking that someone so amazing besides my parents could love me.

Daniel places his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack." They have some kind of a silent communication in that moment, one I'm not privy to, but I get the feeling that this is how they have always been.

As I cut through the last of the rope at my feet I barely hear Jack whisper, "I miss being there for her."

"I know." Daniel's reply is soft and understanding, and I suspect that if I had known what was really going on I would have cried on Jack's behalf.

Instead, I whisper, "Can I go now?"

Any trace of his previous emotion is gone now as Jack rises to his feet and motions for me to stand and follow him. He walks in front of me and Daniel walks behind me as we tread silently across the room to the only door.

"Okay, Maya, now it's very important that you remain quiet. The bad men are just outside, and we don't want them to know that we're leaving."

"Okay, Jack. I'll be quiet." I whisper back, and he smiles, then looks at Daniel who nods and reaches out towards me with his hand.

I tentatively move my hand to his and am mildly surprised to find that it's solid and warm. I look over at Jack and reach out to touch him but my hand passes right through him. Now I'm scared again.

"It's okay." Daniel reassures me. "We're both here for you. Jack's just been at this a lot longer than I have. He's been using his energy to watch over you, and to protect you. He's really here for you, though. Don't doubt that."

I nod, accepting that Jack is really there for me, although I can't feel him. I know he's there.

We walked straight out the door, with me holding Daniel's hand and Jack walking just ahead of us, his arms stiff at his sides. To this day, I have no idea how the men who took me didn't hear or see me leave, and I suspect that my rescuers had some part in that. As it was we passed right by the door to the room where the men were lounging, doing whatever it is kidnappers do while waiting for the ransoms to be paid. I could actually see them, but Daniel lifted his hand to turn my face away and we moved on through the house until we were outside.

By then Jack was no longer with us, but Daniel still held my hand so I wasn't afraid. "Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He couldn't stay. You're going to be okay, Maya. But I need you to run across the street, to the brown house, and tell the lady inside what happened. She'll let your parents know you're okay, and they can come get you. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and immediately ran across the street, letting the tears stream down my face as I knock on the door and am greeted by a woman I later knew to be Janet Wells. I told her what happened to me, for some reason leaving out the parts about Jack and Daniel, and she called the police as she gave me a glass of water and rubbed my back soothingly.

Minutes later the cops arrived and stormed the house of my kidnappers while Mrs. Wells and I watched from the window. When it's safe we go outside and the police ask us questions, but I'm too shy to answer anything. Not long after that I see my parents car pull up and I run to them and jump into my mother's arms, needing her comfort, and reach out with one of my arms to cling to my father's chest as he hugs us both with me in the middle.

They finally put me down, still holding my hands, as they guide me to the car to take me home. My mother slides into the back seat to sit with me while my father gets behind the wheel, and as she's helping me in I glance behind the car when suddenly Jack and Daniel appear, standing close together, Jack's arm around Daniel's shoulder as though drawing strength from him. They're both smiling at me, and a sense of peace fills my young heart, and I want to run to them and hug them, but I stand still.

They each raise a hand in a silent good-bye, and though they're lips don't move I can clearly hear their voices. "Bye Maya. We'll always be here looking out for you, we'll keep you safe."

Then Jack's voice. "Have fun, kid. Life's too short to always look to the future. Live for the moment, Maya. We're so proud of you."

Then they were gone.

I never told anyone about what I had seen that day, until I began working at the SGC. When I heard the rumors of the sightings of SG-1 I knew they had to be true. I'd only been there a week when my confirmation came.

I was working in one of the science labs, familiarizing myself with the instruments and layout, waiting for my first real assignment, when I heard a tap on the doorframe. I turned to invite whoever it was in, eager to please my new bosses, when I heard his voice, friendly and cheerful.

"Hey, Carter, time for a break. It's meat loaf day, you know you can't go wrong with meat loaf."

Daniel's amused snort was audible before he appeared in the door frame at Jack's side. "About the only thing they serve that doesn't taste like chicken." He joked. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

A gentle laugh at my side startled me as Samantha Carter stood up and walked around the desk, almost brushing against me. "Okay, I guess I could use a break."

"Excellent." Jack crowed, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I asked them to save us some cake. There are some perks to being a general."

They started walking away and I was so mesmerized that I followed them, hanging on their every word as they swiftly fled down the corridor.

"That's why you took the promotion? Dessert?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Why not? The desserts are the only thing worth eating around here."

"Well, yeah, but…"

Whatever Daniel was going to say was cut off by a loud explosion, which knocked me off my feet and into the wall. I hit the floor unconscious.

I woke up hours later in an infirmary bed, staring up at the same drab ceiling that SG-1 had stared up at during their frequent visits here.

The doctor came in, and told me what had happened. There was an explosion in the lab, in my lab, the one I had deserted just seconds earlier to eavesdrop on the spirits of SG-1. An artifact left by my predecessor had chosen that instant to combust, rather violently. If I had been in there…there wouldn't have even been any remains to identify or bury.

And so I find myself once again indebted to my personal heroes. I don't know if it was really them, or just my own intuition that truthfully saved me. And when I was a child my subconscious may have conjured my childhood heroes to save me. But when I hear the others talk about the visions they've had I can't help but believe that they are really here for us, still protecting those who deserve to live, saving lives and never leaving anyone behind.

As I'm falling asleep, just before my eyes close, I look up into the smiling faces of my heroes. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Jack and Daniel are standing slightly closer to me, they were my childhood saviors and I've always felt closest to them for it. But SG-1 shared a very real connection, and Carter and Teal'c are a part of that. Seeing them all together like this just goes to further support my theory that they are real, and they are here, and they are forever.

At least, that's what I choose to believe.

* * *

Author's Note: Bonus points to those who figured out who Janet Wells is.

- Bixata


	3. Chapter 3

Friends

I shouldn't have been driving that night but my husband's car broke down at work and I had to pick him up. He works at Cheyenne Mountain but recently I've learned to keep that little fact to myself so the neighbors and new acquaintances don't bother us for stories about Stargate Command. The world only recently found out about what really goes on 28 floors underground in the old abandoned missile silo. Things were just beginning to die down when suddenly Jack O'Neill passed away and the world mourned the loss of so great a leader. Interest in the Mountain picked up again so now I struggle to avoid talking about my husband's work, though admittedly I couldn't be more proud of the things he's accomplished.

I had my son in the car with me and we were going to have dinner in town while we were all there. It seemed like a perfect outing, despite the rain coming down in sheets. I was coming up with something clever to say to my husband about the fact that he can travel across the galaxy at the push of a button but he can't get his own car to drive him the ten miles to our house, when a truck came out of nowhere, sideswiping the car and we swung around with a screech of metal and tumbled over the edge of the cliff.

I don't know how long I was out but I felt the blood dripping down my face and tasted the bitter iron in my mouth. Frantically, my first thought was for my son, who was unconscious in the back seat, hanging upside down like me. Car safety has advanced over the years, but it's still by no means perfect. Even with inertial dampeners you still get one heck of a kick.

The truck had struck my door and to my shock I found that my leg had been impaled by twisted metal. I was well and truly stuck and my only thoughts were for my son, dangling in the back seat unconscious. I'm sure I was screaming bloody murder and cursing up a storm for which I am somewhat grateful my young, impressionable son was not awake to witness, yet I have no real recollection of such events.

Before I had even determined that I was in tight spot I was stunned beyond comprehension when a calm face appeared at my side, seemingly untroubled by the turn of events which resulted in my gravitational inversion.

"Got yourself in a bit of tight spot, eh?"

I stared at the apparition, logically assuming that I was hallucinating from the blow to my head. But there sat Jack O'Neill in all his off world splendor, green fatigues and black vest strapped over his chest, somehow conveying to me the significance of this endeavor as a military operation.

A voice in the back seat startled me further and I jerked forward. "He's okay, Jack. Just unconscious. No internal injuries, his vitals are normal, nothing broken. The bleeding will stop once we get him upright."

My front seat companion turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Your son will be okay, but only if you get him out of here, now. The car's computer systems should be operational, so an ambulance should be here shortly to check on the accident but this car isn't very stable in this position and in about two minutes it's going to join the rest of the car carcasses at the bottom. Do you understand?"

Heck no, I had no idea what was going on and yet I found myself nodding dumbly as I stared into his eyes. A wave of nausea hit and I realized the stupidity of moving my throbbing head around.

I finally understood what he was saying. The car was balanced precariously on its top, rocking slightly back and forth and I could only guess what was keeping it grounded up here rather than tumbling side over side to the base of the mountain.

Before I could respond he had suddenly disappeared and a woman had taken his place. She was wearing a doctor's white lab coat, and she was a petite woman with auburn hair cut to her shoulders. Though she was never as famous as the members of SG-1, her face hit the newsstands the day after the reality of the Stargate was revealed. Dr. Janet Fraiser, killed in the line of duty saving the life of a wounded airman. We watched her death captured in a documentary filmed within the first decade of the Stargate Program's existence.

"Very slowly I need you to pull that shrapnel out of your leg. It hasn't hit any major arteries, so you won't bleed out and it will only slow you down if you leave it there. It's going to hurt like Hell, but trust me, it could be worse." She glanced over her shoulder pointedly and I realized that Jack was in the back seat with my son now.

As I obediently tugged on the metal that had pierced my leg Jack's friendly voice chimed in from the back seat. "I could really go for a steak right now. I can't believe they shut O'Malley's down."

I was screaming as I pulled the metal out an inch and when I opened my eyes seconds later I saw Janet's hand over my own, not touching and yet somehow guiding my movements as I watched her hands and copied her movements. The pain lessened.

"Why?" She was obviously responding to Jack's comment, though she smiled at me reassuringly, like there was an inside joke. "It's not like you were even allowed to eat there anymore, not after the whole arm band fiasco." Her voice was calm and casual, as though this was an everyday occurrence for her, and knowing what I know about both of them, it probably was. Yet despite their laid-back manner I could feel the tension, that they were only trying to get my mind off the matter at hand by talking about other things.

By now I had pulled the metal out of my leg and let it drop to the floor, panting and moaning, tears of pain streaming down my face. I let their calm voices soothe me as I caught my breath.

"Yeah, well. They did have the best steaks in town. Second to mine, of course."

"Of course. Nothing like a beer flavored steak after a hard day at the office."

"You know it. Cassie never seemed to mind."

Janet was livid with mock anger. "So help me, Jack O'Neill, if I find out that you got my little girl drunk with your steaks I'll kick you from Earth to the next galaxy. You can go help the folks in Atlantis if it keeps your corrupting influence away from my daughter."

He laughed, and I felt an inexplicable warmth flow through me from listening to their banter as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "No way am I crowding in on Sheppard's turf. You're going to have to crawl back here between the seats, Kelly, your door's jammed. You have to move carefully, try to keep the car balanced."

He reached out with a steadying hand and I could almost feel it on my shoulder as I turned in my seat and started to crawl into the back. I could see my son, still unconscious, blood dripping from a cut in his forehead. If Janet hadn't just told me that he was going to be fine I probably would have freaked out in my haste to get to him, but reassured by her prognosis I focused on what I had to do.

Janet was outside the car now, peering through the window as Jack guided my hands to get my son safely out of his seatbelt and upright. "Open the door, you're going to have to give it a kick but it'll give." He said gently as I wiped the blood from my son's face.

I did as he told me and the door stuck on the first kick but gave on the second, flying open and swinging back to close but my leg stopped it. Without further prompting I picked my son up in my arms and scooted out of the car, falling to the ground and holding my son tightly against my chest, remembering to breathe.

Without our weight as a counterbalance, the car began its slow tumble down the mountainside, the top smashed in as it hit a large tree trunk and sent the car spinning on its axis.

I focused on breathing.

"Help will be here in two minutes, Kelly. But we should try to stop the bleeding in your leg." Janet was brisk and businesslike yet her tone was understanding and sympathetic.

"Plus, your son kinda needs to breathe." Jack said lightly. He was standing over all of us, his hands in his pockets, his expression casual but just a little bit mischievous.

I immediately released my death grip on my son, realizing I was probably hugging him within an inch of his life. I pressed my hands down over the wound on my leg, stopping the flow of blood. My eyes didn't leave my son's face.

"He's going to be okay, Kelly." Janet said reassuringly. "But you're going to need to take it easy on that leg of yours. I don't want to see you putting any weight on it for a couple days at least. If I had my way you wouldn't be on it for a week."

"Napoleonic power monger." Jack muttered under his breath.

I heard the wail of an ambulance siren and glanced down the road where I could barely see the flashing lights. Within what seems like seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder, then my leg, and someone was asking me questions. I was still in shock and couldn't answer them, but I knew we were going to be okay because I could see Jack and Janet, standing next to each other, his hand on her shoulder, and they were both smiling at me and my son.

I smiled back.

Just before the doors closed I heard Jack's voice. "How's the grandson doing?"

Janet's reply is full of pride and love. "He's walking on his own now. You should see Cassie try to keep up with him, he's all over the place. You could come and visit with me and we could check on Sam. I know how much you want to see her. It's easier with a friend, Jack. Neither of you are alone."

As the doors closed and the ambulance pulled away I could still hear his reply in my ears. "We were never alone with friends like you, Janet. I think I'm ready, now. Let's go home, Doc."

It was a fitting moment that they should get to spend time with their families now. After all, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be spending more time with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I forgot to say this last chapter, but from Chapter 2 Janet Wells was the daughter of Senior Airman Wells that Janet Fraiser saved before she was killed in Heroes Part 2 (Season 7). Most of the folks that reviewed got that, so congrats. I'm loving all the reviews, thanks so much for taking the time to share your thoughts. I've enabled anonymous reviews so let me know what you think. Thanks. -Bixata

Warning: brief mention of torture, non-graphic

* * *

Warriors

My people gained their freedom from the Goa'uld many years ago, and we have all heard the stories of the difficult times the free Jaffa faced in those first few tumultuous years. The overthrow of the System Lords was a quick and decisive victory when one considers how long their kind had enslaved my people as their warriors.

Many believe the rebellion was instigated by Teal'c, former First Prime of the Serpent God Apophis, who turned against his master when he discovered the warriors of the Tau'ri: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Samantha Carter (who had many ranks over the years and confused many of my people with her constant change in status). Teal'c joined the Tau'ri and became shol'va, a traitor, because he believed that the Tau'ri would one day be able to help win the freedom of the Jaffa.

Although we hate to admit our reliance on the Tau'ri in taking the necessary steps to free ourselves from our dependence on the False Gods, we cannot deny that had it not been for their assistance in eliminating many of the dominant System Lords and revealing their inherent weaknesses then my people might to this day still be enslaved as warriors to the undeserving Gods, rather than as warriors for ourselves.

Instead, though we may be free of the Goa'uld, we still have many other challenges to overcome, which is why I find myself chained to a cell wall, a Goa'uld pain stick pressed against my naked chest, my eye swollen closed by the several beatings to my face, my right knee bent at an awkward angle from the blow to my kneecap.

My captors are what we now refer to as the rebel Jaffa, those who still believe in the old ways and are waiting for the Gods to once again reclaim their rightful status as commanders of the Jaffa armies. The Free Jaffa Nation is still in its infancy but our mindset is still that of the proud warrior and we are quick to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld sympathizers. But sometimes they escape our detection and are able to capture the nonbelievers in an effort to turn us back to their cause. I do not believe any of their attempts have been successful. The Free Jaffa still believe in the adage established in the infancy of our rebellion: Shel kek nemron. I die free.

And that is how I suspect I shall meet my end, very soon.

I do not mind this death for I am firm in my beliefs that the Goa'uld are false Gods, and for the most part, dead false Gods, but that does not mean that I am particularly fond of dying at this moment in my life. I do not wish to die, but given the circumstances, I find this to be an acceptable death. My brothers are free and I am faithful to my beliefs.

"You will not die today, Brother."

The voice startles me and I look around the room suspiciously. The voice is strong and deep, the voice of a true Jaffa warrior, but there is a sense of peace about it and for some reason I feel more at ease than I would like.

"Indeed, it is not your time yet." A different voice, older, a higher tone, but just as resonant and peaceful.

Moments later three men appear before me, two with the gold emblems of Apophis on their foreheads, the third with a strange appliance over his eyes, two round circles of clear material over each eye. I recognize them all from the descriptions of long ago, and from the few recording devices we have kept safe over the years. All three were instrumental in our rebellion, and all three died several years ago.

Teal'c, Bratac, and the Tau'ri Daniel Jackson.

I close my eyes and open them again to reassure myself that they are indeed there, that I am not seeing things that are unreal. But they remain in my vision and I wonder if they have returned from Kheb, if their souls were ascended and continue to roam the galaxy, fighting the same battles they fought in life. For truly they are here with me now.

"You must not lose faith, Brother." Teal'c and Bratac step toward me, the older Jaffa reaching out to gently touch my face.

It is an odd sensation, for I can sense that he is not standing beside me in the physical sense, and his touch is not solid against my cheek. However, there is a realness to it, it is nearly tangible and I can feel within my soul that he is indeed standing there, offering me his strength, the strength of a warrior.

Teal'c's hand covers my wrist where the shackles hold me in place and the pain in that hand seems to dissipate. Our eyes meet and he bows his head a little, lowering his gaze in a sign of respect as his other hand joins Bratac's on my head.

I can feel a strength I never knew I possessed build up within my body and I pull at my bonds, my muscles rippling with the new power of my beliefs. I look over at Daniel Jackson and he smiles at me reassuringly, then joins the other two and adds his hand to my forehead as well.

The blood is coursing through my veins now and I thrash and pull on my bonds, the ties to the old beliefs, and I know these must be vanquished before my people can be free. These three men before me, Jaffa and Tau'ri together, faced many challenges and always they emerged victorious. They won the freedom of my people, and it is my duty to maintain and protect what they fought to secure for us. I will be free, in spirit and body. I must honor the way of the warrior, of my brothers who stand before me and offer their strength of spirit and heart.

With a mighty yell I heave forward and the shackles tear from their fixture in the walls and I stumble forward, free of the shackles that bind me to slavery. Bratac and Daniel Jackson step away and they smile broadly at my victory, pride and honor evident in their expressions and reflected in the face of Teal'c, who stands before me, his hand on my wrist.

"Our battle is not yet won." He tells me solemnly. "You must ensure that we know in our hearts that we are to be free. Never doubt the strength of your will, that spirit which is in all Jaffa. We are honorable warriors, but we must fight to live as surely as we fight to be free. That is our way now, Brother."

He bows his head, then, his hand clasped over his chest in a salute. He steps away then and Bratac moves forward. "The way to the Stargate is clear but you must be cautious. Your knee is weak but your spirit is strong and you will find your way home."

He performs the same salute as Teal'c and is joined by the other two, who salute me then fade into the darkness of the room.

As I make my escape I can still hear their voices echoing around the vast corners of my soon-to-be former prison.

"Man, Teal'c, what's with the melodrama? You know how much Jack is going to tease you about that?"

"What O'Neill does not know will not inflict harm upon him."

"Uh, Teal'c that's…never mind. You're saying I can't tell him?"

"Indeed."

"Oh come on, you can't say something like that and expect me just to forget it. That was deep, profound, I wish I had come up with it. What do you expect me to tell him when he asks how it went?"

"I expect O'Neill will be otherwise occupied." Bratac's voice this time, sounding amused and perhaps a little concerned. "I believe he is preparing for Samantha Carter to join us. Is that not why he did not join us this day?"

Daniel Jackson replies sadly, "Oh right. He hasn't left her side all week, she's in a lot of pain. You know how he is. He's happy he can finally be with her again, but the transition is always hard, leaving everybody else behind. But they'll be together soon, and she belongs with the rest of us. She's the last, you know. It's hard to imagine that. The last of SG-1. But we'll finally be together again."

There is a moment of silence as I finally stagger into the clearing where the Stargate stands, beckoning me home. As I strike the symbols on the DHD Bratac's final words float on the wind. "I now have two speeches to relate to O'Neill. He will be most pleased."

"Don't you dare!"

Perhaps a warrior needn't always be stoic and brave. Sometimes he needs others to remind him what is really important in life. And perhaps that faith in one's friends and family is what makes a true warrior.


End file.
